


ill think of a title later

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Is Homeless, House Fires, John is Helpful, Karkat Is Just Karkat, M/M, Rose Tries To Be Helpful, Unhappy Room Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire leaves Dave homeless, and with no other options, he moves in with a friendly stranger that gets along far to well with his sister. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill think of a title later

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to start off saying that this is not a very shippy fic. There will be hints of JohnDave but This is going to be more about them becoming good friends than anything else. I do intend to at least imply DaveKat by the end, if only to appease my moirail who has been asking me to write DaveKat for a while now.
> 
> Secondly, I can't guarantee regular updates become I'm only just getting over serious writers block. I will do my best to update as frequently as I can. 
> 
> Finally, my tumblr, for anyone who wants to follow me or get updates on this fic or any other writing I may do, is swiggity-sweren-levi-loves-eren.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have so far.

You woke to a horrid buzzing sound from near you ear and groaned as the noise aggravated your headache. You rolled over to reach for your phone, only to feel yourself fall and become personally acquainted with the floor. Opening your eyes, you found that the carpet under your face was green, not the crisp white of your shitty five by ten apartment. Where the fuck were you?

The phone hadn’t stopped ringing so you sat up and picked it up, realizing as you did that you were still at Karkat's. You had crashed after you had a bit too much to drink the previous night.

Without checking the caller ID, you answered the call. “It is way too fucking early; some one had better be on fire.”

The caller chuckled, although it seemed forced. You recognized the voice as your sister's. “Actually, your apartment is.”

You dropped the phone and it hit the floor with a dull thud. You must have misheard, because there was no way in hell Rose woke you up at seven in the morning, New Years Day, to tell you your apartment had gone up in flames. You slowly picked up the phone and put it back to your ear. Unsurprisingly, she was still talking.

“-Not sure what started it, but knowing you, you probably left the stove on or something.”

You interrupt her before she can start rambling; it is, after all, a family trait. “Lalonde, Imma have to ask you to please shut the fuck up. I am hung over and not in the mood. Was anything salvageable?”

“We aren’t sure. They haven’t even put it out yet. It just went up about thirty minutes ago.”

“Fuck.” Welcome to Monday.

-oOo-

You left a note on the kitchen table for Karkat, explaining the situation and telling him you would be back later. He would probably call you shortly after waking up to bitch you out for leaving such a vague explanation but it would have to do. 

As was tradition, you didn't take the front door down to the lobby of his shitty apartment, opting instead to climb out his bedroom window and down the fire escape. You had only used the front door twice, and both had been dire circumstances.

The sunlight hit your eyes and you didn't think you had ever been more thankful for your shades in your life, head pounding even with the light mostly blocked. You were definitely starting to regret drinking so much the night before. Why did drinking with Karkat always end with you royally fucked up and half dead the next morning while the asshole got away pain free? 

Your car is parked at the curb, and its probably the only nice thing you own. Its nothing flashy, but the glossy red paint job matches your eyes, or so your sister had told you. You have never been more thankful to see it; your ass is fucking froze. You are from Texas and as such, you are not well adapted to the cold New England winters.

After turning the key and hearing your reliable engine sputter to life, you turned on the heater, despite knowing it would only blow cold air for a few minutes until the car warmed up. Putting it in drive, you began the trip across town to your apartment to inspect the damage.

Half way there your phone rang again and you answered after seeing that it was Rose. “What do you want? I'm driving so make it quick.”

“Stop by and pick me up on your way. The apartment is still in my name, along with your insurance, so I'll need to be the one to talk to anyone about the price of the damages. I'd like to see the damage fist hand so I am aware of the full extent of the fire. The insurance company isn't going to be pleased to hear from us.”

“Shit, insurance. I don't much feel like explaining the situation to a bunch of cheap bastards who will do anything to make me liable just so they don't have to pay.”

She chuckled, but like before it was strained and you could tell she was stressed. “I'll give them a call for you. Im sure I can find a way to convince them to see my point of view.” You doubt that the insurance agency will enjoy that call. Your sister can be very... persuasive. “Since you are driving, I'll let you go. We can talk more when you pick me up. Goodbye for now, Dave.” She hung up and you put your phone in its holder on the dash.

-oOo-

Firetrucks surrounded the small apartment building and the fire was still burning. It looked like most of the apartments from the third floor up caught, flames blowing out the windows as the firefighters frantically tried to put them out. You wondered where the fire originated; Rose had made it sound like only your apartment was burning, and that the fire was minor. 

“I got a call from a friend of mine who lives across the street, and she told me about the fire. She did not, however, tell me how bad it was. It looks catastrophic. I wonder what caused it. Perhaps-” 

At that moment she was interrupted by a crash as the top half of the building collapsed, flames billowing from the rubble. Some one behind you screamed, and the firefighters began to back away from the building to avoid the bricks and flaming debris that falls. Any hope you had of your apartment being salvageable crashed down with the top floors of the structure.


End file.
